McCoy x reader
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: McCoy x reader. Based on the prompt tragedy. Contains Kirk, mentions of Sulu and Chekov.


Prompt: 41/64 - tragedy

Fandom: star trek (original generation series) ... Imagine it whatever way you want, but it was not those newest movies in my head. Kirk will forever be William Shatner. Deal with it.

Pairing: McCoy x reader

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, items, etc, from Star Trek

~XxX~

"Captain-!"

Kirk spun around on his heel, leaping quickly over some rubble to grab your hand. He held it firmly, yanking you towards him. The alien being hissed and pulled harder, almost yanking your arm out of your socket. Their skeletal and muscle structure made them strong enough to do that even in their humanoid form. Deep blue, rough skin made scratch marks against your skin and you tried to fight them.

Your feet dug into the crevice-filled ground, patches of rock the only thing to stand in the dark and ever so present pools of water. The humanoids aliens were trying to drag you into the water. To eat you, as they had done with the science team previously here. Deceitful bastards.

You felt a cold and wet hand go around your neck, trying to choke you.

"Sulu, shoot it!"

Kirk stood precariously on a higher ledge, trying to pull you up. His shout didn't go unheard, as his own phaser had been tossed into the murky waters from a previous fight. A blast went off my Sulu and Chekov, and Kirk managed to pull you to his level.

"Beam us up, Scotty."

"Aye, Captain."

Your breathing was ragged and Kirk let go of your hand. You glanced down at where the aliens grabbed you. You expected bruises or scratches. You didn't expect lacerations with a thick green slime coming from it. Something black leaked down your arm like blood and you felt faint. Kirk caught you when you fainted in the transporter room on the Enterprise.

~XxX~

"So, what's wrong, Bones?"

"What's wrong? My girlfriend got infected by some alien plague and you're asking me what's wrong?"

McCoy crossed his arms defensively before quickly unfolding them to grab more things from a shelf. A nearby table had everything pushed to the side as if in a hurry. McCoy dumped the most recent items down and began quickly mixing things together. A nurse brought a bottle of a clear liquid and McCoy quickly yet carefully measured an amount to put into the rest.

He poured it into seven needles worth and walked to your bedside. You were in a state of comatose, and McCoy picked up your infected arm. Needle marks already ran up and down it. He injected you with these seven then picked up the tricorder. The injections didn't work.

McCoy spun around on his heels, glancing hazardously at a nearby bottle of scotch. He decided it could only help him at the moment. It was Kirk who grabbed his shoulder before he could make a move towards the drink.

"Will she make it?"

McCoy gave an almost quivering shrug. He seemed to have aged by a few years as he slowly wiped a tear from his eye that had yet to fall. He could hardly focus on his job. He was so worried about you, he neglected all sleep last night. Ever moment since Kirk brought you to him after the mission yesterday morning was spent at your side, trying to heal you.

"I- I'm not that sure. Only her arm is infected. In two more days, it'll spread to her heart. In one day, to her lungs. If it hits either, she'll die. Nothing is working."

"Is there a way to save her?"

Kirk seemed to centre McCoy as the older man looked like he'd simply wish to curl up in a corner and be alone.

"The plague is spreading but is so far only in her arm. Another option would be to remove it all. I don't want to, I'll have a day after it spreads to her chest to look for a cure. But if I don't do it and can't find a cure, she'll be gone. I think I should find a cure by then. I'm close, I know it. I want to give her every chance she has. But I don't want to risk her life... What do I do, Jim?"

Kirk didn't say anything, glancing at your unconscious body.

"Spock could probably give you the most logical choice. And I won't even pretend to know which that one is. Maybe you should think what she wants? Because I remember a certain day she said if she can't spend her life with you, she'd rather not live. I think that gives you permission to make the choice."

McCoy stood still, thinking, worrying, wishing he didn't have to make the choice. But he knew he would have to. If not as your boyfriend, as the chief medical officer. He made plenty of these choices before. He had to think of this as one of those times. Yet he couldn't.

He walked to your side and ran a hand down your face. Since sick bay was empty he soon sent all his nurses away. He then took that bottle of scotch, opened it, and sat at your side as he drank it, holding your hand. He gave you a drunken kiss before realizing he'd rather have you to kiss, hold, love, more than simply a hand to hold. In any way, he'd risk his own life for yours. This was one of those ways, in an odd twisted form.

~XxX~

"Reporting for duty, captain."

You gave a weak smile at Kirk who simply marvelled at you standing there. You looked paler than usual, weaker and your smile was tense and forced. But your eyes shone with sincerity.

McCoy's jacket was draped over your shoulders, hiding the fact you were now missing an arm. Kirk gave a nod and smile, motioning towards your spot on the bridge, now manned by an ensign.

"I'll let you get back to your duties then."

You nodded and walked there, the ensign leaving once you were there.

"Now that we're all where we are supposed to be, engage."

It would take much more than an incident to hurt yours and McCoy's relationship. And it would take a lot more than a tragedy to stop the Enterprise or any of her crew. Because everyone had to continue living their lives. And as Kirk would say, to boldly go where no man has gone before.


End file.
